After Bite
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: Eight months after the night that started a friendship and ended a terror, everything was normal. Sort of. With Lynn staying in the village with Lincoln she and him had grown close. Maybe too close. Although they fear others would be disgusted and riot if they knew Lynn is a bloodsucker of the night. (This is a sequel to The Bite At Night. Also they ain't siblings in this AU.)
1. After Bite

Eight months. It has been eight months since the village had finally been at peace without anyone dying from an unnatural being. For years the case of the Dracula's Curse was what made them fear for their lives. Until one night the sound of a gargled bloody howl filled the air to waken the many people. Their pitchforks and torches and farming weaponry was all they could grab as they was ready to kill this curse. The curse was in the form of a big beast. The muscles being covered in thick dark brown fur with claws sharper than a thin blade. Tall and having pointy ears made it clear who the culprit was. A werewolf.

The werewolf was dying from small holes on his neck and many wooden stakes aimed at his chest and stomach. It's dark blood forming into a pond of metallic scented red. They look around to spot who could have ended this beast who was at death's door. Their tired but frightened eyes laid on two young kids. A white haired boy who was laying against the villages well as he catches for his breath with four scratches on his arm. The other was a brown haired girl going to his aid as she panics from looking at the cuts seeming to be deep. She patted him down as he looked over to them. The people. Before his own family could reach him his eyes closed and his body rests on the dirt with everyone going to his aid.

The eight months had passed and everything seemed normal. Back to what it was. The people weren't afraid of their own haven anymore. The grisly killings were halted permanently. Traders, shopkeepers, anyone in general were outside of the day as the clouds were blocking the bright sun. The villagers seemed custom to their life. No more fear. No more vampires to be talked about. Except for one. The girl that was trying to say that white haired boy was not just a slayer of its beast. Rather a beast herself. A vampire. She was walking down into the part of the village where the market and most people, villagers or others from towns, were in crowds.

She knew the sun was her weakness. It wouldn't kill her but the ray of that blasted cursed sun would make her ill. So she had to walk out in what she called it a 'Protector'. The outfit was what made children and even men fear her as she wears it. The black mask had a beak shaped nose and its glass eye openings were blood red colored. Her waxed leather shirt and leggings were black as coal as the same with her over jacket that reached down to her ankles. The over jacket was unique as it had a hood for her to put on despite her shirt being a turtleneck that covers her neck, ears, and chin. The gloves she wore were as black as night while her high heel boots were the only thing she could wear to show it was her.

The people backed away from her as she walked. Parting the sea of a crowd as they feared her. They never knew she was a bloodsucker. They only feared her for acting like one. Her eyes weren't focusing on them as Lynn moved the crowd as she walked off as slowly they started to go back to their mundane lives. She walked over to the gate. She could feel some still looking at her costume. She wouldn't care about them. She had other plans in mind. She walked over to the gate that was opened to the public and walked through as Lynn kept going. Her walking would lead her straight to the forest. The same forest that she never been in at the last eight months. Only because it reminded her of her ways before the werewolf attack. Before he came into her life.

Lincoln Abraham. The monster hunter that tried to kill her but decided to spare her fate. Only because he believed in her of when she said she wasn't the killer. Throughout the months Lynn and Lincoln had helped each other. She taught him about monster mythology while he helped keep her identity a secret while providing animal blood for her. They kept it going for a long time and yet it still kept going. Under the mask she smiled as she looked up and saw the clouds were still covering the sun. She sighed that was muffled with her hands taking down the hood and unhooking the black leather belt to free the mask off her face.

She grabbed it and took it off to let her face exposed. "Finally." She took the long neck of the turtleneck shirt to let her ear and chin be free also. Her long brown hair was free but messy looking. She groaned and fixed it with a small rope to have it be in her natural ponytail at the back of her head. She sighed in relief as she walked into the forest with the trees growing fresh apples and green as grass leaves growing. Her glove wearing hand gently brushes against the trees to feel its strong barks. The wood being heavy but yet so breakable with her fists.

Her eyes wandered around for sight of the sun's rays showing. Yet it was something else her sight was looking for as she came in here. Lincoln. He was out gathering fruit and meat for his family and the village that was named Royal Woods. Everyone looked up to him as some hero so he had to act like it. Granted the fame of being labeled as "Village Hero" but it hadn't gotten to his head. Well not yet. He had other things to care for like his family and Lynn.

She walked with her boots stepping on sticks that had fallen off and rocks that were on the grass. The sound of those and it's cool wind was calming. Peaceful even. However it all stopped when she spotted something on her eyes. Someone actually. It was the white haired white male Lincoln in his same monster hunter outfit. On the left arm of his the jacket was stitched well by his older sister Leni. It also was where he was scratched at. He was sitting on a tree that fell over with baskets of fruit by his right and a bag of meat from his left. On his back was the strapped crossbow he had kept and still uses for practice. Lynn just smiled and walked over to him.

By each step growing closer Lincoln could hear the sounds of someone walking. His head turned to meet the vampire girl. "Oh hey Lynn." He said with a smile on his face with her returning a smile. "Hey Lincoln." She sat down next to him with her latex jacket going over the tree as it lays on the ground. The hunter himself just looked at her with still the smile on his face as if it was stuck on there. "How's your day going so far?" She setted the mask of hers down next to her as she looked over to him. "Oh I'm doing good. I think Lucy's groups outfit is starting to grow attached to me." He chuckled at her comment. "Well that's Lucy for you. Making something creepy seem like a normal thing apparently."

Lucy is Lincoln's young sister who was very much easy to spot. She is pale as snow with her black hair being so long that it covers her eyes and showing only her nose and mouth. Her clothing was something of gothic like, being black with an unknown substance that made her clothing be dark as a shadow. It was until however a group was formed. New and fresh but the people felt like it was a bad taste to try. A bunch of other kids her age and older wearing the same type of outfit Lynn was wearing. They was only known as the Blood Of Vampyrism. They was like a cult. Trying to get many followers down the path to become 'vampires'. And Lucy was suckered into it. To make it short she quickly joined in and was given that outfit. Lynn was lucky to have gotten one that just wasn't purely fashionable. She didn't had a taste for it.

"Hey you got some meat in that bag ri-" Her words were stopped by a wooden cup being held by Lincoln giving her it. Inside was thick darkened liquid which he nose could tell right away what it was. Blood. "Yeah. I swear squirrels just have more blood in them than actual me-" It was then Lincoln's turn for his words to be cutted off as she grabbed it in quick motion and within seconds had the cup to her lips with the blood going down her throat. Lincoln had seen her consume animals blood always but yet it was odd to see her just chug it down in pure seconds. Like this pure instinct of hers was making him be in awe and without shock in his head.

As in a matter of second the cup was empty with the stains of the metallic red drink of her being show inside. She letted out a sigh of satisfaction as her breath smelled of blood. "Thanks Lincoln. I owe you one." She said with Lincoln reaching into his pockets to pull out a small bunch of mint leaves as she takes two and starts to chew. They acted as a camouflage to hide the scent of metal in her mouth. She looked at him and he looked at her back. He noticed a small drip of blood on her bottom lip. "Hang on. You got red on you." His thumb gently pressed against her bottom lip to wipe off the blood off. Her eyes looked down with her face having a soft smile with soft pink blush on her cheeks. "Thanks Lincoln." He noticed with him giving a slight blush of awkwardness. "No problem Lynn." It was not his turn to look down.

There was only two in the forest. The human and the vampire. A boy and a girl. It was an odd to a normal human. Even to a normal vampire. The two teaming up and doing everything they can to save their own skins. No matter if they was undead or living, they still had each others back. They was alone with the air blowing as their only company. Lynn took a thought to keep this from getting awkward. "So how's the arm?" Lynn felt like dying of embarrassment from saying that. It was months ago. She was just calling herself stupid in her mind. "Oh it's good. I'm pretty sure it's healed up." He rubbed his arm as he was talking with him looking up to her as she in sync was looking at him back. Again their blushes started to form. "That's good. I didn't want to see you in pain." The vampire said while her human boy who is just a friend just looked at her with a nod. Just being friendly to a boy wasn't wrong she was thinking in her mind.

"With you around I'll always be ok." Those words made him open his eyes and have a more blushed face. "I-I meant like in a way that umm-" She scooted close to the point that their fingers were touching with her hand on top of his. "I know what you mean. Just give me one answer." She was so focused on him she couldn't even realize what she was doing. "Why did you save me from the werewolf? Risking your arm and life for me? You could had gotten two monster heads in one night." She sounded serious about it. The stare and tone made him look at her as if she pressed a button on him to answer for her.

It was an answer he easily knew. "Well you did teach me in minutes how my place had a werewolf. You also saved my skin more than I could. I rather die as a protector, a hero, your savior rather than be alive without you in my life." The exact words that almost sounded like a poet had spoken to her made her mouth slightly drop in shock. He said that in bravery but yet was blushing red on his own face. He could feel his cheeks burning by telling her what his heart felt. "Whoa. Lincoln you really mean that? But I'm a monster. A freak of nature. I'm something that should be killed, not saved by a mo-" A slight grip on her hand made her silent and look down as she felt his warm soft hand hold gently on top of hers being covered in leather. It was odd that they constantly stopped mid sentence because of their actions. This one was purely reasonable.

Lincoln and Lynn just looked at each other into their eyes. Like if time had frozen and only they were in motion. "You're no monster Lynn. You are you. I don't care if you're a vampire. I care about you. A lot more than anyone else." If Lynn could have a heart she could tell it be frantically beating like Lincolns. Slowly they scooted close til their arms were barely touching. Their eyes still focused on one another as Lincoln just didn't know what he had said and done either. "You really mean it?" Lynn slowly brought her head closer with Lincoln following her lead but also replying back. "I promise you with all my heart. Or blood. Or anything you want me to say." Their noses slightly touch by their tips with their lips growing near. "Blood will do Lincoln, blood will do."

The lips of a human and a vampire were close to meeting. The two could feel a spark. An unnatural spark that would be the risk of their lives. The risk of Lincoln being shunned and Lynn being exiled from the village if they know her true identity. Would it be worth it all to them? The answer was given. The answer came into the form of a black haired girl who appeared between them to which gasped them to gasp and scream as they fall on their backs on the soil. With confusion they look to see it was Lucy. "I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?" The black haired girl with her bangs covering her staring eyes said with her voice sounding dull and lifeless. It oddly fitted for her style. The scared boy gets up with him helping up his vampire friend who was a girl. "Oh what? No nothing was going on." He went and grabbed the bag of meat and basket of fruit as he looked at Lynn. "I'll see you home." he said with Lynn allowing him to go as she watched him walk off with embarrassment on his face.

Lynn felt embarrassment too. Not showing it but deep inside she felt like she could let out disappointment and joy out of her body. She was so close to him. Almost ready to have him in her arms and never let her go. Yet time would have to wait for this cursed vampire. She looked over to the young gothic girl who was wearing the outfit identical to hers only it the masks eye openings were black to the point you couldn't see her eyes if she ever showed them. The mask was on top of her head being held by the leather strap as she went and sat on the log. "You ok Lynn?" She said with what Lynn could gather was a voice of worry and sorrow.

"Im fine Lucy." She lied yet still kept going on with it as she went back to sit on the log that almost got her close to Lincoln. She looked over at the goth girl and cocked her head. "Hey where did you get that?" She pointed at the outfit since she was wearing Lucy's. "Oh the BOV gave me a new set since they noticed you wearing it." She fixed her glove as Lynn cocked her head for a second before getting what she meant. "Oh the Blood Of Vampyrism. Ugh." She had a dislike to that group. Don't get her wrong they are just normal strange vampire lovers but the things they do and act seem over the top. Even Lynn, a vampire, would say that is too much.

Lucy just still looked at her with her same expression. "Well those guys know everything according to the lore of Romania." Lynns eyes just rolled. "Well you know they don't follow the vampire ways. And Vampyre? Did they have enough blood wine to come up with that name?" She smirked and snort laughed to herself as the member of FOV just looked still pale and showing no emotion. "They are good at teaching me the vampire ways." Lucy said with Lynn looking at her. "Well you got me. Living proof here." Not only did Lincoln knew of her being the supernatural vampire but also did Lucy.

The vampire know-it-all girl knew through the following months that Lynn herself was a vampire. She always sneaked out to follow her track to discover her and Lincoln's secret meeting of drinking animals metallic red liquid with him as the provider as she keeps her hunger satisfied. Two months earlier she had confessed her knowledge about Lynn to the vampire herself. However because of her wanting to learn more of how a vampire's life is like and which cliche is true or false, she had kept her secret to herself so her only chance of learning the ways of a vampire.

"Lisa told me the sun is going to appear in about five minutes." She warned her vampire friend with Lynn giving a nod. "Thanks Lucy. And don't worry I got my fix of blood." She said as she grabbed her bird looking mask with Lucy following suit. "Hey Lynn. Do you mind if I asked you something?" She looked up at her with her bang covering eyes looking up at her with Lynn looking down at her slightly. "Sure. What's going on?" Lucy took then took a breath and Lynn could feel her heartbeat pick up the pace. "Sigh. Well it's just the few months of learning from you, understanding the life and way of how you vampires are. It inspires me so much to keep going on being a researcher of vampires and other creatures. Thank you." The pale as white girl slowly showed a smile on her face that made Lynn herself felt creeped out how she could smile. Yet, it was happy to see her being happy as the two hugged into their arms.

"No problem Lucy. You know I can do anything for you." Her sweet kind words made Lucy start to loosen her arms around her and just let go with her head hung low. Lynn could tell there was more to it than what the vampire thought. Again the girl just did her sigh and held her hands together. Gripping them tightly as she was seemingly too scared to even look up above. "Why I came here was to find you. I have learned so much of vampires from you. How they act. How they are towards others both mortal and other vampires. Their strengths and weaknesses. I owe you a great deal for it, but I have one task I want from you. Just one." Her hands were shaking as the heartbeats grew faster and louder to Lynn's ears. "Though I am afraid its too barbaric even for you.

"Lucy. What are you saying? Come on, spill it out." Lynn wanted answers from Lucy and she wanted them now. She didn't want to see her act like this. To act like something is wrong when she could ask for help from Lynn. Lynn cared for the vampire obsessed girl and she didn't want her protector to be harmed. "Please. Lucy. Tell me." She went to reach out for her to make her comfortable. To show she does care for her and will help her. Lucy however spoke in her bored goth sounding voice. The words she said made Lynn feel like this was a twisted world and made the vampire feel her cold blood shiver from her demandment.

"Lynn. I want to know how they are like." Her face stares into the vampire and says what she wanted that was in her gut. "Turn me into a vampire like you."


	2. A Night To Embrace

Royal Woods, the village whose popularity was having more travellers come and buy or stay, was having its day turn into night. With the dusk close to its end the people decide to head back to their homes for both safety and to let themselves drift into their dreams. They await the sun to shine on the next day by having themselves fall into a peaceful bliss of rest after a hard days work. All except for the boy Lincoln. The monster hunter boy walked around as the sun was at its end and the night started to show its twilight sky.

He wandered the foggy village after his stomach was full of meat and beans thanks to his mom and dad. He was lucky to have some as his nine sisters were all savaged in eating their supper. Some had class yet but with dads cooking it felt like the flavors were there to stay in your tastebuds. Even the royally pampered Lola would eat like a starved ruffian because of the food being that good. However despite the food being there were others that weren't in the same house. Lucy and Lynn.

Now with Lucy he didn't mind as she stayed at the abandoned church with the BOV. It's decayed white painting ripping off the dark oak was what made it feel like home to the 'Vampyre' worshippers. Even to Lucy as she followed their leader. He wasn't out to get her however, he was out to find his vampire friend. He looked all around without any trace of her. The thick looking fog was covering his lower body as he kept walking with the sound of rocks being stepped on to be mixed with the cool calm breeze.

He quietly called her out by name to not wake any of the dreamers inside of their own homes. He kept looking around. Passing by many houses with the windows covered by the curtains and no sign of light inside. He found nothing but the starry night and quiet shelters. No supernatural being that was labeled as a vampire was near him. She wasn't near him. Before Lincoln could take a sigh of defeat a faint voice spooked him. "Looking for me, handsome?"

He turned to face the figure who spoke. It was Lynn standing there back into her normal outfit with a slight difference to her. She had on a cape that was dark red in the inside but the outside being dark black. It made Lincoln look at her with some confusion. "What's with the cape?" He pointed out to which Lynn looked and showed by spreading it open to expose the silky inside color. "Well Lucy made me this. It's a basic protection from the sun." She smiled almost showing her two pointy fangs. "That's neat but how will your face be protected?" He added more out of worry with her smirking as she could tell his worrisome about her. "Well she is making me a new mask. She wants it to be perfect and fitting to me." She had a slight groan to her. "Problem is that it's the materials from those BOV creeps."

Lincoln knew her disgust to the cult and he will side with her that they are creepy. He didn't care for that now but only cared to be glad he found Lynn. They walked forward to each other with only their upper bodies showing from the gray white fog. They both went to talk only for themselves to be tangled by their own words. They stopped and just felt embarrassment. "Sorry, you was saying?" Lincoln said with slight blush of pink on his cheeks as he acted like a gentleman to her.

"Well I was wanting to say if you would um, well, if you would like to spend the night with me?" She felt super awkward from saying that. A human staying up late with her? A bloodthirsty creature? She just wanted to erase her existence and start over from scratch. "Well I would love to." The words that came out of Lincoln's mouth made Lynn look at him as if he was kidding around. "Wait what? But aren't you tired?" She knew that Lincoln had a rough day of gathering food and helping out others including his sisters with tasks. He just shrugged with a smile. "Well true but I can spend the night with you anytime."

If her heart wasn't gone or wasn't dead she would feel it melting from the sweetness he pulled out from those words. Lincoln Abraham, a monster hunter, a hunter whose sole purpose to slay and destroy all of the mythical monsters off the face of the earth, this human boy. He wanted to be with her. Human or not he still was proving it every single time he cared for her. From the werewolf, to providing blood for her, even in moments having her wear his jacket for protection from the sun's rays.

She could feel her blush starting to form but yet she didn't want him to notice so quickly she spoke out. "W-what were you saying Lincoln?" Lynn did it quick to which had him in return start to blush and have the look of trying not to blush as well. "Uhhh. Well umm-" He took a breath. "Well I wanted to say sorry for Lucy scaring us." Lynn remembered but in her head she was wondering why bring that up?

Granted that it was the one she never expected but yet she never also expected him saying his sentences like he was a charismatic hunter. She hated on how easy he was to make her blush from him but yet adored it as he showed passion. "Oh, it was no problem. Don't worry." The silence again came back as a guest to the two. It could might as well be permanent to them. They just barely looked at their faces while trying not to look into their eyes.

But just as silence comes back, it slowly goes away from their words. "Did you mean it?" Lynn asked Lincoln as he looked at her eyes as he tried to not see them. He felt weak from those innocent eyes. "About what?" He questioned with her feeling the blush starting to grow back on her face. "About everything with what you said before Lucy came." That moment after she finished Lincoln's face was now blushing red. He could feel his cheeks burn from his memories flooding back into his brain.

He grabbed his arm and just looked at her. Her eyes and face were begging for an answer. What could he do? I mean months spent with her he had a blast. His mundane life would have grown more without her. She was his escape of reality. She is his only reason of why he wants to be a monster hunter. To destroy those that were not like her. The one he would fight for. Would die for her. He was just a preteen with a passion. But yet he felt that without her, his passion would fall into utter darkness.

His sigh caught her attention as she looked at him with worry. "Yes." Again, if Lynn had a heart she could feel it beat like loud drums. He whole body was stiff and so was her shocked face. She only muttered out words to free herself from looking frozen. "You really do like me? Like really 'like like' me?" Her voice sounded as if she wanted to be serious but couldn't let the happiness show even though a slight smile was growing on her face. Lincoln nodded and took a gulp. "Yes Lynn. I do."

If hypnotized by an unseen being the two walked forward to each other as their eyes were being closer and their bodies touching. To Lynn she could feel the warmth of the human. To Lincoln however he could feel nothing but cold from her pale body. The two of them neither cared with their hands slowly grabbing their own with a grip. Lincoln's blood was going fast from his heart beating so much with Lynn picking it up. The two of them were nervous.

"You do promise that this isn't some monster hunter scheme?" Lynn felt worried. Could her only love be some sort of trick. She never felt it could be but again, she was a vampire. It's repetitive to say to herself but it's true. No human could love her. Before Lynn could think anymore she felt their foreheads and tips of their noses touch. Now she was panicking in the inside from where this was going.

"I can tell you on how much I would never ever in my whole life harm you." His voice sounded smooth and serious. He really did mean it. But Lynn was waiting for his 'but'. "But, I rather show you." Lincoln's grip grew tight as it show he was nervous as meanwhile the fog was slowly rising up without either of them paying attention. "H-how?" The vampire said in nervousness in her tone. Her cold hands suddenly felt no warmth, but her face started to feel the warm hands back as he held her cheeks to have her look at him deep into his eyes.

"By doing what I should had done." As if time itself grew slow the forbidden seal was broken. Lincoln pulled himself close to Lynn as his head leaned towards hers to have their lips finally meet. The vampire girls eyes widened in pure shock while the human boy slowly relaxes his mind and heart with his eyes slowly closing to enjoy every second of it. Lynn's eyes drew into bedroom eyes from him. The kiss was dangerous. It could mean the world would be against them. Yet she didn't care. Her eyes slowly became closed with their arms started to become wrapped around each other by their waists.

The fog rosed more as it started to cover the forbidden lover from their sin. Lynn and Lincoln could feel themselves closer not just by the kiss and their embracing hugging, but by his heart and her dead gone heart feeling passion. With Lynn she knew her heart would be racing more than Lincoln for she never thought it would work. She thought in those months was a ruse. A trick. A plot to have him show he was a true hunter.

She always was never wrong nor did she ever lose. She was both wrong and she lost something. She was wrong about him betraying her, and her heart, though gone, was stolen by him. They thought to themselves that their lips were sweeter than anything else in the world. Finally they did it. They finally got to show their love without caring for its consequences.

Their deep passion of a kiss started to slowly break off as they took small pants to catch their breath. They opened their eyes to look at not as human and vampire. They looked and only saw themselves as lovers. One with a soul and one without one forming a bond that has developed into a relationship. One they know will never be separated.

Finally with the two having their breathing being normal, the white haired hunter looked at his brown haired love with the passion still there in his eyes. "Lynn, I love you." The blushes were still on their faces but yet they were no longer embarrassed. No longer shy. They finally had what they wanted. Eachother.

"I love you, Lincoln."


	3. The Answer to A Grim Question

(NOTE: This is considered non-canon unless I do have an update that this does happen. This was made since I wanted to create something both horror and spooky for me to write. Enjoy the sweet horror story as this might be the final chapter for After Bite. It was fun making it.)

The same night of darkness and the same night of embrace for two new lovers was starting to come to end as in the next hour the moon will slowly fade away and the sun will shine bright to illuminate the village. In the abandoned church with the paint decaying to show its old wood had many things inside of the dying building.

Inside where wooden benches that were rotting away with age like the very same structure. The windows having to be covered in thick dust and dirt that is thick enough to have the moonlight not even phase through inside. The crosses having to have fallen or be removed by the fellow villagers. No bible. No holy. There was only nothing but figures of darkness.

The figures appeared to range from middle childhood to adolescence in age. The young and the older, though different in age and blood and skin, they were something unique with each other. The common goal that has them forced to be shunned by society. They believed in vampires or how they pronounce them as 'Vampyres' based off the stories of true vampyrism from what villagers deemed a lunatic telling grimm fairy tales by the name of John William Polidori.

In the unholy broken church was a handful of followers. Only about seven with Lucy being included. They all had again another thing similar about them. Their outfits were the black as tar colored Plague Doctor outfits. The boots, gloves, capes, everything was as black as the night. They could fit into the shadows if it wasn't for their eye lens from their masks.

Each mask lens had a different set of color. Lavender purple or Rose red, it didn't matter as it was a way to tell eachother apart when outside of the blasting sun. The three young ones were asleep on the benches as they fall into the land of dreams. Their escape into what they considered reality as a harsh barren land that strives on only the perfection and normal to survive.

The two older sat on the steps on the floor to where a preacher would preach about God on stage. However there was only them, something unholy and considered the devil's made beings. They both held small metal cups with inside being a dark red liquid. However the smell wasn't metallic but more of a fine aged white grape, or Sauvignon Blanc as how some people would call it.

The older followers, a male and female, looked over them as if they was a pack of wolves watching over their pups. The taste of their blood red wine was what kept them feeling warm and awake with each sip being like a burst of caffeine to them. Maybe it was the grape and special herbs? Or it could be their aged bodies is not so used to the effect of alcohol yet or it has but they can handle its strong taste. Maybe even adapted to them.

The females face and neck was only shown as the rest of her body was covered in the outfitted clothing she wore. Her long black hair draped down to the back of her head and down to her neck. It looked silky smooth like soft silk cloth. Her lips were a dark red with the wine only making it seem darker of blood. Her eyelids are black with gothic like makeup. She looked white but barely showing any pale on her own skin.

The male looked over at the teen girl. His hair being of a dirty blonde and short that reach above his eyebrows. His skin being the color of pale white to almost symbolise a vampire. His outfit was the same as hers and the others only his shoulder pads of the outfit are equipped with shoulder padded armor of like a knights. He believed it was to have anyone know who he was whether they did remember his name or not.

The teen girl looked over and saw his stare. "What's wrong Aldon?" She asked in a tone of worry for herself as he just shrugged. "It's nothing Delia." He took a sip of his drink of courage as he finally spoke truthfully to her. "It's just I can't believe we have finally got a chance to spend some time." The way he sounded and said it so much in a state of pure happiness made her look at him as if he had spoken another language.

"Beg your pardon? We always spend time together. All of us." Delia pointed and showed all of the young still slumbering onto the pillows left by churchgoers. With that said, Aldon still wanted to explain. "No no. I meant I am glad that we are together. No noises or distractions. Just us." Again he was met with the face of confusion from the vampyre follower. "I don't get it. The wine must be getting to your head already." She letted out a small quiet chuckle with her groaning softly with him trying to let out what he meant. What he really felt.

However before he could even go forward, a figure stands between them to which made both him and Delia startled and shift away in fright. They both lay on the floor with a thud which wasn't loud enough to waken them. The tall dark shadowy figure slowly raised its hand to the beak of the plague doctor mask which was tar black to a small quiet shushing noise.

"You will wake the little ones." The male figure in a plague doctor outfit with his deep voice being muffled said. What was unique about it was the beak had a red tip on it with the eye lens being so dark black that you can never see the inside of his eyes which makes it be a question of could he see anyone at all. His outfit however never would include an overjacket but even if he did, he would never wear it. Only the followers of his could have that part of the attire while he walked around as a dark stranger. "Oh Lord Donn, I wasn't expecting you up this early." Aldon said as he started to get up and with him helping out Delia in the process. They both was lucky they had their overjackets on.

"Well I wanted to look over the little ones." He said as his head slowly looked over to the ones that dreamed. "Oh do not worry your majesty. They all are sleeping soundly." They both had letted out a nervous smile as he just kept looking. Looking without any expression to be shown on his face. Just nothing but him looking back and forth. Slowly his head turns to point at the two as they could sweat bullets if they wanted to.

"Where is Lucy?" The figure asked as the teens look over to see where the new member was. After seconds of looking at the young without any knowledge of where she was they look back and gulp. "She probably headed back home Lord Donn. You know she has a family she cares for besides us." Delia added with Aldon agreeing by her side. Before Aldon could even add more to backup their case a noise of a loud painful yelp of a small creature was made. Aldon slightly jumped in fright. "What was that?" The figure saw Aldon's fear after he asked the question. No one answered but Donn walked over to them by quiet footsteps as he gently pushed them aside as he continued walking.

"Come." Only one word came from the leaders mouth and already they walked over to his side as he gently grabbed the doors and opened it slow to prevent the loud squeak to grow loud. Outside the moon was showing to almost start to fade while air was cool but the fog still remained but its thickness also starts to fade. "We are so sorry Lord Donn. I didn't know she was gone otherwise we would had told you-" As Delia tried to prove her innocence her lips stopped from his finger on it. "Shh. You are forgiven. Now silence and follow." Donn said in his still deep muffled voice as he sounded serious under the mask.

They start to walk to the right of the church with the steps of soil and rocks being stomped on by feet was what they could only hear. However another sound started to slowly back an appearance by each time they drew closer to the source. The sound of something slurping. In between the slurping noises were soft pants that was getting Aldon starting to panic more.

With Donn he just kept going without his breathing going hard, indicating he wasn't being scared of whatever that noise was. Cautiously they made it to the back of the church where the noise grew louder and felt closer. The three figures looked over and in sudden disbelief they saw a small figure on their knees with the slurping and ghastly sounds of breathing. The image and sound alone could make anyone be traumatized by it.

"Who are you?" Delia asked with her wanting to know who and what that is. The black haired figure stopped with the horrific noises with something heavy dropped onto the ground. As they looked they only saw something more horrific than sounds. The body of a stiff opossum just laid emotionless. Its big black eyes staring at the three as if its soul was out of its body. What also made the body disturbing was two big red holes on its neck with slight overflow of blood seeping out of the dead creature. Its fur stained of dark red and its teeth and tongue dripping of its very own blood.

"Oh god." Aldon said with his hand covering his mouth to prevent any bile to exit out of his mouth. The figure still standing there with its back turned to only the hair they could see. "Who are you?!" Delia started to almost let out a light yell as she too was starting to be frightened. Only Donn however just looked over to this being. No shaking on his body and again no heavy breathing.

"Stand down. Don't move. Don't scream. Don't stop me." The tall masked leader said without even looking at his two loyal followers as one foot took a step towards the still unknown being with soft pants coming out of it. Another step and another slowly had made his way to the small one as he slowly got down onto one knee and his face looking at it. "Donn- I mean Lord Donn be careful!" Aldon worried but the hand of the fearless and emotionless leader stopped him from preventing him to worry and talk.

Silence was met between the back of the unknown opossum killer and Donn. He slowly putted his hand down and just looked at its hair. The long dark black hair with him telling that this person was shaking. The panting starting to die down but yet the trembling of it still continued to which Donn finally spoke to the black haired monster.

"I know who you are." Donn spoked out boldly to it as if he had nothing to lose. Nothing to even be afraid of. His hand firmly grabbed the shaking shoulder of this thing. The body started to turn to face him as he wanted to see the face of the woodland critter killer. He was met with only a girl with her bangs covering her eyes and her mouth and chin dripping of the dark blood. The foul stench of metal could be smelt from her own breath as her breathing shown two sharp teeth that were fangs which them and her other teeth were stained red as if she had eaten cherries. She was scared. She was nervous about him. The non existing eyes were just looking deep into her own soul as he brought his head closer to where the soft pale skin of her was touching the forehead of the hard black painted mask with the top of the beak slightly touching her nose. Again he spoke to which he could feel her body stiffen in shock and disbelief. With her shaking coming to a halt with only fear taking over her.

"I know what you are, Lucy."


End file.
